Maximum Ride Contest 1
by allaboutcontests123
Summary: Maximum Ride Contest! Anyone is free to enter!
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE CONTEST!!!!!

Hello contestants!

I have made this account for one purpose: for contests!

All winners will be posted on this same "story"

Ok so for the first contest here's the rules:

There must be some FAX (does not need to be MAJOR FAX)

Action and adventure must be involved

You can make the story whatever you want it to be

Max should get injured somehow

The story should be relative to the actual books

Really, I will be judging to see how much alike your story is to the real books You can still be creative of course!

Just send me a message of your story name, and I will be sure to read it!

HAVE FUN!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Max! Fang! Get in here we're about to play Never Have I Ever! It's going to be fun! You don't want to miss this! Please?! Please, please, please please, please! Wait, yall aren't making out are yall?!"

"Nudge, if you don't shut your freaking mouth I'm going to hurt you." Iggy said to shut Nudge up. That girl could go on and on forever about nothing.

Angel and Gazzy giggled at the site and continued on yelling for Max and Fang, "Come on guys! Have some fun!"

It's been maybe at the most 2 weeks since I was shot and almost died, but things have been running more smoothly then ever between me and Fang. We tried our best to hide it from the younger people, but Iggy knows and Angel, the youngest of all, read our minds. Still, Fang had told me he loved me and that kiss was real. Things didn't change between the flock though. Fang was always quiet and minding his own, and I was still leading the group, but with the incident our stay had to last a little longer. Since that day, the whole flock including me has redrawn from school. We were afraid of the dangers, so I told Mrs. Martinez that we'd leave as soon as I could fly, and she agreed seeing as how it would be best for us to be on the run again, but for right now, you could say we're momentarily retired.

Fang and I were up in my room, my wounds hadn't fully healed, but I only had maybe a week or so left before I'd be ready to go. The sheets were pulled up to my waist, and I'm on my bed with Fang sitting beside me a pillow behind both of our backs. He was slightly turned stroking my hair. We were about to kiss when we heard Nudge's cry, and then Angel and Gazzy. Laughing, he took my hand, and as I was about to swing my legs over the bed, but he just picked me up instead.

"You know I can walk."

"I know."

I shrugged, and we exited towards the family room where everyone except for Dr. Martinez gathered. Mom was probably still at work for a night shift. Doctors get random calls all the time, so we were all use to her going and coming.

"Yay! You're here! How are you feeling?" Angel squealed as Fang set me lying down on the couch. She crossed the room to give me a hug, and I hugged her back. Fang quietly sat on the arm of the couch and leaned back putting setting his feet on the coffee table in front. Angel sat on floor with Nudge and Ella beside the couch. Iggy and Gazzy shared the recliner.

"I'm good sweetie. Thanks." I replied smiling. "So, how do we play?"

"We all put up five fingers and then we take turns saying 'Never have I ever…' and say something you've never done. Then, all the people who HAVE done it have to put one finger down. The one who loses has to do a dare. You lose if you have all fingers down. You win by being the last one with fingers still up. Let's play!" Nudge explained.

"Who goes first?" Gazzy asked.

"Why don't you?" I pointed out seeing as he was the one who asked.

"Ok. Um… Never have I ever…" at this point Gazzy stopped and looked around the room then saw Angel and smiled continuing, "talked to fish!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Angel yelled putting a finger down. Gazzy just smiled and looked to his right. Iggy's turn.

"Never have I ever read minds" Iggy said pleased. Gazzy and Iggy high fived while Angel whined again with 8 fingers left. Aww poor baby.

"Never have I ever kissed!" Nudge squealed pleased to see me put a finger down, and Fang self consciously put on down. I blushed and turned away from everyone biting my lip. Then, I realized everyone knew. That's embarrassing. What we didn't expect was Iggy putting a finger down. We all looked at him obviously surprised.

"Iggy! Who?!" Everyone exclaimed including me. If I wasn't nearly paralyzed I would have jumped up and slapped him for not telling me.

"Just some hot chick in my Biology class… who's next?" Iggy replied quietly blushing.

"You don't get off that easy Ig, tell us! What's her name?" Ella said laughing. In a way, Ella admired Iggy.

"Um… Payson" Iggy replied turning so red. Payson's a gymnast and a pretty good one, too, but she's somewhat a tomboy. She's blond headed with blue eyes, and pretty nice, too.

"Go Iggy!" I encouraged.

"Nice." Fang threw in. Angel and Nudge giggled.

"Who's next?!" Iggy said louder changing the subject. Angel was next.

"Never have I ever had The Voice in my head." Angel said looking up at me. I stuck my tongue out and put my finger down.

"Never have I ever gone flying with wings." Ella said easily. That's just not fair.

"You suck." Gazzy said narrowing his eyes. Ella smiled pleased with herself.

My turn. I looked around. Angel had 2, Nudge had 4, Ella had 5, Gazzy had 4, Iggy had 3, Fang had 3, and I had 2.

"Never have I ever lived with Dr. Martinez my whole life." I said looking at Ella. She shrugged finding it a good thing she had which is true. Mom's amazing. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Never have I ever been shot." At that everyone turned to Fang. My eyes warned telling him to stop right there. We had agreed that we wouldn't bring that up because that day was horrid.

_Fang carried me the whole way and even though I was alive it was barely. I remember waking up with the flock all around me explaining. "We thought you were dead. You were barely breathing, and there was so much blood. Every time Dr. Martinez cleaned or bandaged your wound you'd whimper in your sleep, and you were so pale and cold and shaking." Well anyways, by their description, I had shown a side I intended to never show again: weakness. "Guys, I'm fine. This is Max you're talking to. I promise I won't leave. Not until we can live a life, and I mean a REAL life. Not one on the run. I promise I'm going to be here for you guys always." I had smiled a reassuring smile because Angel, Nudge, and Ella had been crying for I don't know how long. Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy had bags under their eyes and worry in their eyes from lack of sleep, and their face were only full of hurt. _

The game continued on, me with 1 finger left, now. It was back to Gazzy.

"Never have I ever said I love you in a not brotherly/sisterly way." Gazzy said looking at me. He got me out.

I sighed. "I was drugged!"

"But you meant it!" Angel said.

"Oh how would you know?! Maybe, I meant it in a brotherly/sisterly way. I was _**drugged **_after all." I argued.

Angel lifted up her eyebrows and tapped her head. She caught me.

"Ok ok. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing too rough though." Fang added. Everyone nodded and gathered up. Fang was about to go with them, but they all ushered for him to stay.

"Keep Max company! Don't worry it won't be long!" Everyone shouted randomly. Fang shrugged and stayed behind. We didn't talk though. I just relaxed and closed my eyes. Fang crossed his arms and went into his own thoughts.

Before long they were done and all giggling. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Ok. We've all decided you have to…" Iggy started.

"Kiss Fang on the lips!" Nudge interrupted.

"Do it! It's a dare you have to! Come on! Please?!" Everyone pitched in.

I sighed and looked to Fang to see what he thought. He shrugged. The whole group was waiting, so I took his shoulder. He noticed and leaned down. Our lips touched again for the second time, and it was wonderful. Everyone squealed and clapped.

Blushing, I ended this game with "It's late guys. You should go to bed. Good night." I was going to walk back to my room, but Fang once again picked me up and carried me off to bed. Getting shot's not so bad. Once you get past the pain, there's love. That's so true. : P


End file.
